My Dear Pet
by StoicDarkAngel15
Summary: Big bad Grimmjow cannot free himself, hide, or even run from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra states that he belongs to him and that’s that, and to show him he’s telling the truth, Ulquiorra decides to show his pet a lesson.
1. Unexpected

_Hellooooo!! Okay so this is my **FIRST** yaoi fic. Am I a Yaoi fan? Course not. **KIDDING!** I love yaoi, especially when a seme is forced to sumbit. *shrugs* Okay so... ukes are cute... and hot... and..._

**Grimmjow: **_Why the hell am I Ulquiorras' bitch?!_

**Ulquiorra: **_Because I am simply superior. Now seize your blabber... or else._

**Grimmjow: **_Or what?!_

**Ulquiorra: **_*slides hands in his hakama pants*_

**Grimmjow: **_Nnnnaaaahhh!_

**Stoic (Me): **_and... *looks at you guys* What are you readers looking a-... *looks to my right* O///O' W-wh-what the?! Ulquiorra stop that! *gets in front* Okay pay no attention and read! Ulquiorra you're gonna kill poor Grimmjow!_

_

* * *

_

Grimmjow cocked his head to the right, annoyance clearly written all over his face. This was the seventh time he had been bored. Aizen had no missions for him to do besides paper work. For crying out loud, they are espadas, they don't NEED to do paper work. He shifted in his chair. Well, the Ninth espada, Aaroniero, probably does.

He stared out his window. "Damn…" He ran his right hand through his light-blue hair and sighed angrily. "I wonder when things gonna pick up." His eyes landed on his Zanpakutō. "That damn sword hasn't touched blood in so long…"

"Ooooh."

Grimmjow stretched his arms. "Whatcha want Gin?"

Grimmjow heard shuffling and a low chuckle. He had moved behind him. "I was so tired and decided to drop on by and see what the kitty was doing."

Grimmjow growled and stood. "Watch it."

Gin moved closer until their noses were an inch apart. "Scary."

He growled once again and moved back, arms crossed and leaning against the hard cold white wall. "I'm bored too so you might as well leave."

Gin frowned but quickly smiled. "Aw. All right how about you and I… w-wait! Where…"

"I'm taking a walk. Tell Aizen, will ya." Grimmjow licked his lips and then grinned. "Time to find out what hollows lurk around in Hueco Mundo." With that said, he exited out his room leaving a smiling Gin alone.

* * *

"Good Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra stared blankly at Aizen then parted his lips. "Will that be all Aizen-sama?"

Aizen crossed his legs, Hōgyoku in his hands. His brown eyes lit with hunger for power as his eyes focused only on the Hōgyoku. "Yes, that will be all. After assuring that everything is indeed intact… you may do as you wish."

Ulquiorra nodded his head slightly, the motion barely noticeable. "Yes Aizen-sama." His mossy green eyes covered by his eyelids as he turned to leave. "I understand."

* * *

Grimmjow continued to stare at the sand. He had made it outside and for the past forty-five minutes, he did **this**,staring at the sand. He was having more fun at his room. His room. That said it all. "Shit. Where's a fucking fight when ya need one!?"

The wind was blowing. He narrowed his eyes, trying to prevent dust from getting into his light blue eyes. It was always black and white to him. No blood, no fight, no color, and no fun. Hueco Mundo was a big pain in the ass. At least for him. For many people like, Gin and Ulquiorra, it wasn't. All they did was follow Aizen and his stupid orders. How lame. He wanted to use the Garganta, appear in the World of the Living, and fight Ichigo.

He really wanted to fight that captain. He grinned. Oh, yes him. He remember fighting him and he enjoyed it so much. They had the same look in each other's eyes. He loved that feeling, that high that only one can get by fighting like that. Yes. Zaraki? Kenpachi Zaraki, was it? He licked his lips and looked up.

'_Shit, I just can't be left alone!' _Grimmjow straighten. His shoulders completely straight. He cocked his head to the right and exhaled. He spoke with a lazy voice. "What… Ulquiorra?"

No sound from behind.

Grimmjow started to walk.

"Why are you not in your room?" Ulquiorra spoke slowly.

Grimmjow growled. "I don't **have **to be anywhere." He looked back for a second then spoke again. "Why you here? I don't need a babysitter."

The wind once again blew. Ulquiorra looked at the tall Espada. To him, Grimmjow was an annoying little bug. That bug always bothering him and Aizen-sama. He inhaled quietly and then exhaled loud enough for Grimmjow to hear. "You, former twelfth espada, misunderstood." He smiled when Grimmjow stiffened completely. "I was simply wondering what you were doing here. That is all."

Grimmjow bit his lower lip then released it. "Mind your own damn business."

"It is my business. Aizen-sama clearly stated that I was to make sure everything was intact. You…" Ulquiorra paused then continued. "… create chaos where ever you go."

Grimmjow took that as a compliment and smirked. "Sorry for not keeping up with my reputation. There has been nothing to mess with lately."

Ulquiorra took a few steps forward, slowly getting closer and closer. "Nothing?"

Grimmjow looked down at the sand. "If your stuck up ass wouldn't stop me every time I tried to go to the World of the Living, then I would have-."

Grimmjows' eyes widen incredibly. He stood frozen with the Fourth Espada behind him. _'Wh- what on earth... What on earth is happening?'_ Grimmjow tried to speak but couldn't. That's when his brain processed what was happening. _'Why does he have… his fingers… in my mouth?'_ Grimmjow tried to lift his left hand but Ulquiorra stopped him by gripping Grimmjows' left wrist with his left hand.

Ulquiorra spoke in his ear, nibbling it before speaking. "… Why fight?"

Grimmjow tried to respond again. Nothing. "…" He moved his right hand swiftly to Ulquiorras' right wrist. Ulquiorra moved his index and middle finger enough to make Grimmjows' tongue bleed. Grimmjow stilled. Ulquiorra began to move his two fingers, which still stayed in Grimmjows' mouth, and raked his teeth against the skin on Grimmjow' neck.

He exhaled slowly on his neck and spoke again. "Ready?"

'… _Why can't I push him off?' _Grimmjow moaned when a cold hand encircled around him. Ulquiorras' hand was inside his hakama pants. He couldn't move. Ulquiorra slid his two wet fingers out of Grimmjows' mouth, and moved his wet fingers to his nipples at the same time his left hand squeezed him. Hard.

'_Nnnaah…' _He threw his head back and this time, let the moan escape his lips. He felt his legs weaken and his breathing come out in pants. Sometimes it came out with a shaky moan or groan.

Ulquiorra seized all his movements and stepped away from him. As soon as Ulquiorra stepped away, Grimmjow bent a bit, panting and hands on his knees. He looked so vulnerable. This aroused him even more. He had immobilized him mentally. He wondered why he never done this before.

'_That bastard… why is he toying with my like this?' _Grimmjow continued to pant. _'I hate him. Hate him!'_

Grimmjow flexed his claws. He whirled around and aimed for Ulquiorras' neck. "You bitch!"

Ulquiorra sidestepped to the right. His black claws gripping the upturned collar as Grimmjow passed by him, surprised he missed. "You are incorrect." He slammed Grimmjow against the wall and spoke again. "I am not the bitch." With his right hand tightly gripping his neck, his left hand on the wall and his right knee in between Grimmjows' legs, he whispered. "You are the bitch."

Grimmjow parted his lips to speak but was unable to because of his tongue. His light blue eyes widen in surprise, shock, and hatred. He moved his hands in between them to try to push Ulquiorra off, but Ulquiorra simply pinned both of Grimmjows' hands above his head with his right hand. Grimmjow arched his back when his left hand squeezed him again.

"I like to see you in pain, _Grimmjow_, especially when I cause it to you." His eyes stared into blue ones'.

"Fuck… you." Grimmjow panted.

"No need to rush into things." His voice icy cold. His lips and tongue he felt on his blazing skin. He struggled to get free. Grimmjow twisted his hands and tossed his head from side to side.

"Get off!" He seethed. "Get the fuck off me you sonof-."

Ulquiorra parted his lips to thrust his tongue into a certain loud mouth Espada. Grimmjow seized all his movements. Ulquiorra continued to explore the mouth of his… toy.

"M… mmmf…" The blue haired Espada tried to speak, keeping his tongue still.

Annoyed, Ulquiorra painfully squeezed his erection. Grimmjow arched his back violently and flicked his tongue, trying to let his cry out. He moaned instead. He hated himself for this. He liked it though. The way Ulquiorra was roughed and unforgiving. The way that he demanded… yet he hated it.

He felt himself fall once again, but this time he had a wall to lean against. He heard the cold voice of Ulquiorra, but dared not to look at him. "Tonight, I want you in my room."

Grimmjow felt cold hands force him to look at Ulquiorra. "Do not disappoint. Do not try to hide, I will find you. Do not try to disobey, I will punish you." With that said, he roughly kissed Grimmjow, and then walked off.

"Dammit…"


	2. And so it begins Cat & Mouse Game

_Alright Alright thanks for the reviews =^-^=. I was bored so... why not update? (took me three days) Yes I do have a life. I just have a lot of time. _

**Grimmjow: **_Mmmaaah! U-Ulquiorra!!!_

**Ulquiorra: **_*thrusts in again with more force* T-tight..._

**Me: **_N-not again!!! Save it for another chapter guys!!_

**Ulquiorra: **_Cero..._

**Me:***pops out from underneath a pile of big rocks*That's it! Just for that Grimmjow and Szayel are going to have sex!!!

**Warning: **

*****_ A bit of rough smex_

*** **_Szayel & Grimmjow smex_

* * *

His eyes scanned the area slowly. _'Good…'_

For the past seven hours, he has been skulking around Hueco Mundo. Avoiding all cameras and all communication. The only person that he could trust was himself. He was hungry, angry, and annoyed. He never ever felt this way. He has never felt annoyed and angered about anything or anyone. At least not this much. _Ulquiorra. _

He now sat in a corner of the Ninth Espadas' room. It was slightly dark and that gave him comfort somehow. He reached in his left pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He slowly lit it and then put it in his mouth. He inhaled… and began to think.

'_It's almost twelve. All I have to do is make it through the night… and after that… I'm good.' _He sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke. He smiled and looked at the cigarette. "Humans… make the strangest things. I guess I should be thankful." He groaned and sat up. "Uhng, listen to me getting all soft and shit." He dusted of his pants slowly.

"Yes. Didn't you hear?"

Grimmjow slid into the shadows, staying still, and calming his breathing. He listened.

"Mhm. Ulquiorra demanded that if we were to find Grimmjow-kun, we should immediately tell Ulquiorra where he is." Another Arrancar spoke.

"Yea yea Yuziki. Who wouldn't want Grimmjow-sama? He's all anyone would want?"

Yuziki spoke. "I don't think that's why Ulquiorra-senpai wants Grimmjow-kun, Mero."

'…' Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. _'Mero?'_

"Whatever the reason, Grimmjow is wanted and we have to find him and turn him in." Thin lips pulled up to a smile. "Let's go."

A while after they left, Grimmjow stepped away from the dark corner. He looked at the cigarette he had crushed beneath his feet. "Shit."

* * *

Ulquiorra stared lazily out his window. _'Where… are you hiding, Grimmjow?' _Clearly he did not understand when he said that wherever he is, he will find him. His white hand lay on the window, his black sharp nails tapping.

"Oh my." Gin smiled. "Is he imbedded that deeply in your mind?"

Ulquiorra glanced at the man on his bed, and then he looked back out the window. "No. He is not."

Gin spoke again, getting off his bed. "You are such a horrible liar."

Ulquiorra felt his hands traveling lower and lower. "… What do you think you are doing?"

Gin slid his hands into Ulquiorras' hakama pants. "I am pleasing you, again."

Ulquiorra gripped Gins' hands with his left one. "Not again." His eyes looking into Gins'.

Gin frowned. "Fine Fine… I understand." He smiled quickly. "Ask **Szayel**."

Ulquiorra stood silent, turning his head towards Gin after he took his hands out his pants. "You tell me this now."

Gin chuckled. "I wanted to have some fun with you."

Ulquiorra stared coldly at Gin. "Where." A command, not a question.

"Oooh, so demanding. Grimmjow is a lucky one. Last, I heard… Grimmjow was over at Aaronieros' room." He slightly opened his eyes. "Don't be to rough on him now."

Ulquiorra continued to walk. "…."

* * *

"How long do you intend to stay here?"

Grimmjow laid still on the ground, thinking of his situation and his choices.

'_It won't help much… for me to continue hiding in here. Guess it's better than being found by that fucking bastard…' _His sighed.

"What's it to ya if I stay here for a bit more…?" Grimmjow whispered.

Szayel smiled and moved a strand of hair from his face. "I am doing research. I need this room…" He slowly walked over to Grimmjows' body and crouched next to it.

"Tch, not my problem." He growled while sitting up.

Szayel hissed. "Do not make me go against you, Jeagerjack."

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow, then leaned to his left and whispered in Szayels' right ear. "Go against me? I do not think so. How can you? Can you muster the courage… to go against the one that gives you pleasure and pain?"

Szayel bit his lower lip, desperately trying to fight off his need. He frowned. "You are wrong."

Darkening light-blue eyes stared stoically at the pink haired espada. "You sayin' I'm lying 'bout…?" He gripped his shirt and brought him closer. "Tell me, what am I lyin' 'bout?"

His cheeks turned crimson. "I… I uh…" Szayel gripped Grimmjows' wrist. "Le-Let go of me this instant."

Grimmjow growled lowly, telling Szayel of his mistake. He yanked his hand away from him. "Get on your knees."

Szayel stared at Grimmjow with wide eyes. "No. Get out of this room!" He cried out when a foot connected with one of his rib. "G-G-."

"On your knees." Grimmjow repeated, with more menace this time. "Now."

He shook his head. "I-I refuse t-." He gasped. "Have you gone mad?!"

Grimmjow stood, towering over Szayel with a Gran Rey Zero in his right hand. "You do know… I was never good at control." He shoved his right hand closer to Szayel face.

His eyes widen. "S-stop!" He slowly began to move. His right knee touched the floor, then his left. "There… happy?" He gritted his teeth, thinking of the beating he might receive.

"Open your mouth." Grimmjow whispered, after letting his Gran Rey Cero vanish.

Szayel whimpered. "Please… please don't Grimmjow-sama. I beg you, do not."

"What I say?" His voice laced with distaste. "I was going to go easy on you… but now… I've changed my mind."

Grimmjows' long fingers wrapped themselves around his black slash, and with a small yank, the sash was on the floor, along with his hakama. He leaned forward and, roughly, grabbed his pink hair.

Szayel closed his eyes. He never liked Grimmjow when he was angry. He was rougher and by far more brutal than ever when angered. He wanted to be free, he wanted Grimmjow to let him go, he wanted this to be a nightmare…

"Open." He yanked his hair back causing his head to follow the action.

He placed his hands on his Grimmjows' thighs. He opened his eyes and stared at Grimmjows' manhood.

"…" Grimmjow chuckled at him. He was blushing and this only increased his arousal.

Amber eyes widen at Grimmjows' action. He, Grimmjow, had thrust himself into his mouth. He felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks. Grimmjow slid back only to thrust, quickly, into his mouth again.

"I might as well… have my fun with you… while I still can."

Szayel tried to pull away but Grimmjows' right hand remained on the back of his head.

Grimmjow pulled out. "Tch…"

Szayel smiled. "He's coming." He straighten and began to stand.

"So?" Grimmjow sneered.

He gasped when the cold wind touched his legs. "Wh-what are you doing Grimmjo-." He cried out in pain when his forehead connected with the wall.

"Shut up. You have more pants." He spoke slowly. "You let that bastard touch you…."

Szayel stood on his tippy toes making sure his bottom touched Grimmjows' erection. "Because… you wouldn't touch me." He bit his lower lip.

Grimmjow leaned. "… That's why you let Gin touch ya?..."

"Y-yes. I l-love you. I just needed to be touched by you… b-but… Giiaaaa!"

He threw his head backwards and scraped the wall with his nails. "H-hurts…"

"Good."

"B-but… it hurts! P-please Grimmjow-kun… Aaaahhhh." He whimpered and cried as Grimmjow continued to smash into him.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes on the small of his back. _'Dammit. Fucking Ulquiorra…' _He sunk his claws deeper into Szayels' back. _'I thought that asshole was only tryna scare me so I'd leave Szayel alone.' _He slid out slowly only to, roughly, thrust himself back in.

He whimpered again. Grimmjow had a good grip on his hair. Whenever he yanked, Szayel whimpered. "G-Grimmjow-s-sama…"

Szayel felt four fingers on his shoulder and a thumb on the nape of his neck before being hurled into the air. By the time he realized what had happened; his back had connected with his back. He knew because of the sound his back had made when it collided with the solid wall. Perhaps it was the other way around, he really did not know.

"The expression on your face says it all."

He stiffened at that voice. "U-Ulquiorra-sama!"

Green eyes scanned the area. "What a mess." He turned, heading for the white double doors.

Szayel looked down. "T-thank you…"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. He placed his hand on the door. "Do not think that I meant to assist you, in my eyes… you are nothing of importance to me. Trash."

'_Grimmjow… you are a fool for thinking you can escape me.' _Ulquiorra frowned as he continued to walk down the hall. "Grimmjow…"

* * *

**Me: **_Getting closer Ulquiorra-kun._

**Ulquiorra: **_That I am._

**Grimmjow: **_Hey... Stoic... how about you... GET ME THE HELL OUTTA THESE CHAINS?!!!!!!!!_

**Me: **_Heheh_e_... about that. That's so you won't run off._

**Grimmjow: **Why would I run?!

**Ulquiorra: **_Because you fear me._

**Grimmjow: **_I don't fear you you creep! I just don't want to get raped! Come on readers!!! Don't let him do this to me!! I'll do anything!! JUST HELP MEEEEE!!!!!  
_

**Me: **_*shuts the door* =^-^'''= Uh... okay... hope you enjoyed._

**Grimmjow: **_a-aaaaahhhhh DAMMIT!!!!_

**Me: **^/////^'''


	3. NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER, HELP NEEDED!

_From: StoicDarkAngel15_

_To: Dear Readers_

* * *

_  
_

_First, this is not a new chapter. Forgive me. Please read this._

_I have some difficulties making my next chapter and I thought "Hey why not ask the readers?"_

_So, of course, I want your opinions/thoughts on what to write next. Don't worry I try to mix it up a bit._

_All I want is your thoughts, please (oh I am begging) assist me._

_Please e-mail me at one of the following._

_* Silver__

_*  
_

* * *

_  
_

_All you have to do is to tell me what you wish to happen next. (^.^) *huggles* I wuv you readers!_

_Oh and I would really appreciate it if you assist me with the following Inuyasha stories (KagomexSesshomaru pairing)_

_1.) Icy Hell_

_2.) Black Abyss_


End file.
